mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony (2001)
My Little Pony (2001) is a 2001 3D computer animated pilot presentation released in August 12, 2001 at SIGGRAPH 2001 and produced by TPS Animation Studios (currently EnSky Studios, and then Image-In). The pilot presentation was 1 minute animation done in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS released in August 12, 2001 that is the lead-in to the prototype preview of A Charming Birthday which is coming soon in September 10, 2003 on VHS. Summary SD Entertainment released a pilot presentation entitled "My Little Pony" in August 12, 2001 produced by TPS Animation Studios and set to the early My Little Pony Theme Song and the early My Little Pony G3 music to promote the first traditional animated movie, "A Charming Birthday" which is going to be released in September 10, 2003 on VHS for the first time ever. Plot The five ponies in Ponyville are filled with excitement getting ready for Kimono's big birthday surprise party celebrating friendship. But things don't happen...in fact, they don't know why how to make charm bracelets for her big birthday surprise party. Join Pinkie Pie, Minty, Rainbow Dash, Sunny Daze, and Wysteria with their best friends Razzaroo, Sparkleworks, Sweetberry, Kimono, and Cotton Candy on these high-flying adventures of teamwork, friendship, and love! In Part 1, Razzaroo serves as narrator for this mini movie and takes us into the characters as they play hopscotch. Minty get clumsy and ends up taking a pile of pottery on her head. Unfortunately, everyone else's applause, causes her to lose all but the green one. The group head inside Cotton Candy Cafe where Sweetberry is loading up a cake behind Cotton Candy. Enough cherries are piled on and the top portion falls on Cotton Candy's head, leaving Cotton Candy to consume a cherry that ends up on her nose. However, their biggest task is yet to come. Everyone but Kimono, the wisest pony in the land, have been surprised on their birthday. In Part 2, The ponies each suggest making charm bracelets but the more they add, the more upset Razzaroo becomes. Worse still, none of them can decide what charm bracelet Kimono should wear first so they decide to have one of them ask Kimono what to do without revealing exactly why. Everyone but Minty backs away, leaving her to take on the challenge. Minty does her best and uses a welcome sign as the reason for their dilemma. It takes Kimono a bit to finally understand the situation but suggests they each add their own personal touch to the "welcome sign". Minty heads off to tell everyone the news. After a bit of discussion, the ponies realize that they're going to make a single charm bracelet with a charm from each of them. Having solved their problem, the ponies celebrate with laughter and high-fives before topping it off with a pyramid featuring Minty and Rainbow Dash at the top. In Part 3, Minty goes to get Kimono but makes the balloon ride less than smooth. They arrive at the castle but no one seems to know they're here as Minty tries tapping twice on the steps to no avail. Finally, she yells loudly enough for the door to open, yielding a red carpet and a cart with a cake. Kimono has been surprised and the giant charms were used on the castle as well. Additionally, the charm bracelet is one Kimono will treasure always and dives into the cake, allowing Razzaroo to finally put photos into place in her birthday book. Characters Main Characters * Pinkie Pie * Minty * Rainbow Dash * Sunny Daze * Wysteria * Razzaroo * Sparkleworks * Sweetberry * Kimono * Cotton Candy Secondary characters * Candy Cane * Spring Fever * Waterfire Supporting Characters * Pink Sunsparkle * Rainbow Flash Gallery PinkiePieCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Pinkie Pie|link=Pinkie Pie MintyCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Minty|link=Minty RainbowDashCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Rainbow Dash|link=Rainbow Dash SunnyDazeCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Sunny Daze|link=Sunny Daze 3DSweetberry.jpg|Sweetberry|link=Sweetberry 3DAnimatedSparkleworks.jpg|Sparkleworks|link=Sparkleworks 3DAnimatedPinkSunsparkle.jpg|Pink Sunsparkle|link=Pink Sunsparkle RainbowFlashMLPCommercial.jpg|Rainbow Flash|link=Rainbow Flash Category:Episodes Category:Movies